


The Punisher

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Frank Castle, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Feels, Gen, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Season/Series 02, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: God just didn't seem to be on his side this time... No matter who he went through, how battered and bruised his fists were... The closest he'd gotten was an explosion on the docks, the police made it on site before he did, but he could smell it before overhearing the radios- A Demon was born here. Vengeance was heavy in the air, violent and fatal, and he was too late. Whoever the Blacksmith was, he was already dead, he just hadn't gotten the memo yet. There was nothing he could do. A Vengeance Demon, no matter what the cause, the purpose of it, it had no soul at least until it fulfilled its purpose. After that, most didn't last long. They were like a gasoline fire, they'd follow the trail back to the source and burn out in a blaze of glory. Hell, Wade was one of only a few he'd ever seen capable to think beyond it. “Shit,” he finally mumbled as he watched the fire being extinguished. If they were lucky, him and the Blacksmith both went up in that fireball. One last Punishment.
Series: Devil's Due [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	The Punisher

God just didn't seem to be on his side this time... No matter who he went through, how battered and bruised his fists were... The closest he'd gotten was an explosion on the docks, the police made it on site before he did, but he could smell it before overhearing the radios- A Demon was born here. Vengeance was heavy in the air, violent and fatal, and he was too late. Whoever the Blacksmith was, he was already dead, he just hadn't gotten the memo yet. There was nothing he could do. A Vengeance Demon, no matter what the cause, the purpose of it, it had no soul at least until it fulfilled its purpose. After that, most didn't last long. They were like a gasoline fire, they'd follow the trail back to the source and burn out in a blaze of glory. Hell, Wade was one of only a few he'd ever seen capable to think beyond it. “Shit,” he finally mumbled as he watched the fire being extinguished. If they were lucky, him and the Blacksmith both went up in that fireball. One last Punishment.

Would Frank have gone this far, if only he'd made him an Offer, asked him what he would do if he'd bring them back, if would stifle the hate and rage and search for vengeance... He couldn't have though, even if he wanted to. Three souls returned to the mortal coil meant three more to be committed to the Void. Be it the one of the universe or Matt's own, it didn't matter... One for one, just like the old man said...

Deals always had the worst timing, he had to step away from the retrieval, he was being summoned to his site once again. After the night he's had, please let it just be some kid offering thanks for finding some lost puppy or something. He could use the pick-up right now.

-

Matt froze in the middle of his climb down to the street, a Demon was sitting at his summon site... “I don't allow Demons in my city...”

“I think you'll make an exception this time.”

Matt dropped down, “Don't tell me I'm on your shit list too. I did you no wrong.”

“Beat the shit outa me, got in my way, tried to talk me outa it... But no, I can't and won't fault you for any of that. I wouldn'ta hurt nobody at that station but that shithead Grotto if you hadn't intervened. Your boy make it out of that? I counted at least a dozen bullets flying after he yelled Fire.”

“Wade and you, you got something in common. It just took until now for it to present itself.”

“That's how he took 6 rounds and barely stumbled. Yeah, I see why you brought him. He ain't on my list either, he was just, following orders.”

“You got him, then? You seem, really calm. Almost at Peace.”

“Nah, I'm... preparing. Ya know what I miss most about the War? That, Peace you find between the shots. That moment of Calm, preparation, setting up for the next shot. The Blacksmith, he's gone. Can't believe I didn't see it... I should have known. But, I was young and dumb and didn't want to see it.”

“If, if I'd made you an Offer. If I'd Offered to bring them back to you, would any of this have happened?”

Frank snorted and rubbed his eyes, “Red, do you think for one minute I'd take my Angels away from Heaven? Just to throw them back down here to this Hell? No, I wouldn'ta taken it. I'd never take them from Heaven. Especially not after what I've seen, what I've done.”

“I thought you were a vengeance Demon, but you're not, are you?”

Frank shrugged and shook his head, “Don't know what the hell I am, honestly... But I know who I am, I'm the Punisher, and I Punish evil. I send them where they belong. That's all that matters now.”

Matt winced, there was little to no chance of keeping a Demon contained, “Frank, I don't allow Demons in my city. Hell's Kitchen is my territory.”

“I ain't lookin' to settle in, Red. My work is done here. This city is already under your protection, it doesn't need us beatin' each others' faces in. I'm just, enjoying that Peace for a bit, and letting you know I'm moving on. Somewhere that needs me more than here.”

“Sister Margaret's... It's a bar, it's a safe zone for Demons and humans alike, though humans aren't all that welcomed by the barkeep. Rules are simple, no manifestations, no fighting, once you take a drink from the bartender you accept the Rules. And, though he may be human, Weasel doesn't take no shit, so take a drink from him at your own risk.”

“Sister Margaret's, right, got it. Thanks, Red, no matter how useless you were, I, understand why you had to try. But I dug my grave, now, I'm just waiting for the bastard big enough to put me in it.”


End file.
